


After Agatha

by Samwill_rule



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwill_rule/pseuds/Samwill_rule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after Donna and the Doctor saved everyone, they would probably go back to the office and talk. I had a feeling that the kiss between the two would come up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Agatha

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.

They were back in the TARDIS, glad that Agatha Christie was okay. They were talking through events, like they often did, when they got to the part with the sparkling cyanide. They were able to get through most of it- until they got to the part when Donna kissed the Doctor.   
Donna knew something like this, the awkward silence and then her being kicked off would happen, but she hadn't been able to help herself- the Time Lord just looked so cute and vulnerable. She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered his reaction and what it meant. Still, she hoped she read that wrong...  
"Donna, um, there is something I wanted to ask you" she heard his ancient-but-fun-loving voice say. She let him continue, unable to say anything. The scenario that had been playing through her head since they left the lake seemed almost a reality now.   
"I was wondering if that kiss, if it was, um, spontaneous and a spur of the moment thing. I mean, it's fine if it was but..." That brilliant voice trailed off, leaving Donna surprised and hopeful. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?  
She knew exactly how to answer his question. She walked over to him, nervousness building up in her stomach with every step. She hoped he wouldn't kick her off- he was an amazing friend, even if he didn't return her feelings.   
Her stomach was full of butterflies, and the six inches between them seemed static, full of electricity. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She heard his gasp of surprise, and then he started kissing back. Really kissing back. Before it could get to passionate though, she broke away and whispered "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
